In the marketing of homes, a real estate sales firm will have various signs printed to announce both the availability of houses and the office or person that may be contacted for any inquiries. Individual real estate agents will also purchase signs.
Real estate signs may be a simple "For Sale" sign or may mark some other occasion, such as an open house. Typically, such signs are wood or plastic measuring a few feet in each dimension and have downwardly depending support legs or stakes which are forced into the ground or spread apart and set on the ground. Transportation of real estate signs is cumbersome and carries the risk of damaging the signs. Real estate signs are not inexpensive. But the dimensions of the signs require that when they are transported in a passenger car of a real estate agent, then the signs must be stored in the trunk of the vehicle, rather than on a rear seat. Storage in side-by-side relation results in scratching of the signs, especially if the support stake of one sign is brought into contact with the face of another sign. Even when stored alone, an unprotected real estate sign will deteriorate prematurely.
While it is possible to wrap each real estate sign individually, a cloth covering does not insure that the signs will remain covered. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which protects individual real estate signs in side-by-side relation during transportation between sites, and which prevents inadvertent removal from the apparatus.